


Waking Up is Hard to Do

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Snuggling, Wake Up Kisses, emphasis on the word try, fitzsimmons kiss prompts, in which Jemma tries to be manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you're married, you want the <i>other</i> person to wake up so that you don't have to.</p><p>based on the kiss prompt "wake up kisses pressed gently to the column of A’s neck or the underside of B’s jaw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up is Hard to Do

Jemma groaned pitifully as she pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. She _really_ didn't want to get up this morning. They'd celebrated their anniversary last night, and she had to admit that she'd perhaps celebrated a _mite_ too much.

She cracked one eyelid experimentally and snapped it closed again immediately. When had they moved their bedroom to the actual _surface of the sun_ _?_ There was no way it was _that_ bright _naturally_. Natural sunlight wasn't generally able to destroy the optic nerve.

Moaning, she rolled over to her other side and snuggled in tight to Fitz, sliding one arm across his stomach and throwing one leg over his thighs.

"Fitz," she whispered. She'd aimed for seductive, but after their late night she ended up sounding raspy and borderline ill. Her mouth turned down in a frown of distaste, but then she shook her head and ploughed on. "Fiiiitz," she tried again. This time she leaned her head against his shoulder and started tracing patterns over his chest with her index finger.

He shifted slightly beneath her and mumbled something unintelligible but otherwise didn't stir.

Jemma's brows drew together in determination as she licked her lips and snuggled in closer. 

"Fitz?" she whispered a bit louder, directly into his ear. She followed this up by nibbling his earlobe, a move almost guaranteed to rouse him. And _arouse_ him.

He murmured again, but his only movement was to turn his head away from her.

Jemma cracked one eye open again, risking potential blindness in order to look at her husband and see if he really _was_ sleeping and not just faking it. She squinted at him carefully and pursed her lips together in judgement, but he seemed to be genuinely slumbering away.

Time to pull out the big guns.

"Mmm, Fitz," she moaned into his ear, adding a little gasp to the end of it. She sucked his earlobe gently for a moment before releasing it and trailing soft kisses down his cheek and under his jaw. Poking out her tongue, she licked at the sensitive spot where the curve of his jaw met the column of his neck, and she was finally rewarded with a shiver.

"Mmm?" he asked. But his arms were wrapping around her now, pulling her in closer, and she knew she was winning.

Shifting slightly so that she was half-straddling him, Jemma continued kissing her way down his neck, skimming her lips over his adam's apple on her way to the other side of his throat.

"Time to wake up?" she asked softly, sliding over him in her silky negligee. She'd bought it specifically for last night, but they'd been too tired to take advantage of it.

"Mm mmm," he said, shaking his head in the negative. "Nuh yeh," he mumbled.

Jemma contained her harumph of annoyance and plied him with more sweetness instead. "Please, Fitz?" she begged in her most cloying tone. "For me?" She punctuated her sentences with more kisses to his neck, and then she licked the hollow dip at the base of his throat.

Fitz breathed out a soft chuckle and kissed the top of her head before pushing her away. "You promised me last night _you'd_ make the coffee this morning," he grinned, opening his eyes to a bare squint.

Jemma sat up and crossed her arms in a pout. She kept one eye resolutely shut against the glaring sunlight streaming into their room, but the other one she used to pin Fitz with a different kind of glare.

"And _you_ promised not to let me drink so much!" she pointed out haughtily. She tossed her head, as well, but instantly regretted it. "Ohhh," she moaned, pressing one hand against her forehead.

"I tried!" Fitz protested, his hands spread wide in a gesture of helplessness. "But you kept _insisting_ we needed more champagne."

"Well..." Jemma had to admit he had a point there. "Anyway, you're my husband and you're supposed to take care of me in sickness or in health," she pointed out reasonably.

"And you're my wife," Fitz argued. "And you have to love me for better or for worse."

"Are you saying this is an instance of 'for worse'?" Jemma asked with a sigh.

"'Fraid so," Fitz nodded.

Then he caught her hand in both of his and kissed it before using it to pull her down on top of him again. " _But_ ," he added, kissing her on the nose. "If you make the coffee, I'm not opposed to making the pancakes."

Jemma smiled and kissed his lips. "Deal."


End file.
